Mistletoe
by Super Reader
Summary: You know, looking back, it probably wasn’t the best idea to let Starfire hang mistletoe all over the tower for our All Titan Christmas Party. A Rob/Rae oneshot. And yes, I do know it's not anywhere near Christmas.


A/N: Ok, I know I just posted the latest chapter of Beast Boy's 30 Ways, but technically that was Gun-toten-Girly's, not mine and I wanted to post something for my one-year on fanfiction. Os I wrote this little oneshot, that is obviously not as good as BB30W or anything, but I like it ok. I hope you guys do.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans? No, I don't own it. Do you?

* * *

You know, looking back, it probably wasn't the best idea to let Starfire hang mistletoe all over the tower for our All Titan Christmas Party. At least she could have used regular mistletoe. Regular mistletoe if you accidentally see someone under it that you don't want to kiss, you look away and pretend you never saw.

Not the Tamerianian plant. It looks like mistletoe but has these weird properties to be invisible until someone walks directly under it. Then that person is stuck until the very first person who sees the stuck person kisses them.

Shame isn't it?

And unfortunately the person who has to give the kisses has to kiss that person too, no matter what. Beast Boy and I found that out a couple hours ago. Not a pretty picture for either of us.

The guests don't seem the like the mistletoe either. I've already seen some really weird pairs of people having to kiss. Bumblebee and Speedy for instance. Lots of yelling and mouth wash after that finished.

In fact there's only one person hasn't been kissed so far tonight. That's Raven of course. For some reason she can sense the invisible mistletoe, so she never gets stuck under it. She also manages to always be turned the other way when someone gets stuck.

People seem to realize this and have taken to hanging around her, something that both amuses and irritates her.

I think though that Starfire is plotting something. Mainly because she was whispering something with Beast Boy a while back. And in return he started grinning and then walked back to her every few minutes to say something.

Not a good sign.

I'm thinking that I should warn Starfire that Raven doesn't approve of being included in a sneaky or…Beast Boy-ish way. Or at least I should warn her.

Beast Boy's doing it again, now Starfire's looking pleased.

Uh oh.

I walk faster.

Starfire calls out Raven's name. The empath is turning around from her chat with Argent. The Tamerianian motions for Raven to come over. The Azarathian rolls her eyes, but starts towards her anyway.

Raven walks slowly to the girl, moving around various Titans from around the globe. Maybe her zigzagging will keep whatever Starfire's planning, not to happen.

Raven pauses and looks up as if checking for plants. That's right! She can sense them. She'll just walk around it, if that's what Starfire and Beast Boy were planning to do anyway. Raven smirks a little and changes her course, walking around where the plant is.

My walking slows. I should have known that Raven didn't need my help. I sigh, almost at the girl anyway and stop.

A crash.

Raven and all the Titans around her (including me) immediately turn their heads.

Beast Boy is careening wildly, tripping over people's feet. My eyes widen and I look over at Starfire. The girl is giggling. So this was her plan all along. I've got to hand it to her. The girl is way craftier than she looks.

I start to run to Raven again, hoping to save the last unkissed person from the indignity.

Raven gasps as Beast Boy crashes into her, the empath stumbling back a few feet, right where she had avoided a few second ago.

I stop.

Directly above Raven a sprig of mistletoe appears.

The whole Tower seems to echo in silence as everyone stared at the Goth. Beast Boy is mumbling his apologies, looking at his feet, but you can see a tiny grin on his face. Starfire is grinning madly. I'm sure she didn't mean to cause Raven discomfort or anything, but it is in her nature to make everyone feel included.

Whispers flew through the Tower.

"Who saw her first?"

"Is that Raven under the mistletoe?"

"Can't Raven just blast the mistletoe away?"

Raven lifted a hand and said her mantra, pointing at the annoying sprig of mistletoe. Her face looked astonished as the mistletoe did nothing but emit a small popping noise.

She grimaced and folded her arms over her chest. She looked angrily around her, as if looking for the one who was supposed to set her free, no matter how corny that sounded.

My eyes widen as her searching orbs land on me. Only the person under the mistletoe can tell who the kisser has to be, but it can't be me, right? I mean sure I was pretty close, trying to get to her and all but still. Surely someone else would have seen her first!

My face turned red as she glared at me. As if asking why I had the gall to be the one to see her first.

She sighed, exasperated, as I stood rooted to the spot. Somehow this seemed weirder than having to kiss Beast Boy. I mean Raven was pretty. And a girl. So it should be easier.

But it's not.

Raven's one of my best friends.

She cocked her head as if hearing my thoughts (duh, empath) and smiled slightly. It was more of a slight upturn of the lips than a smile, but whatever.

"Robin, please just kiss me so we can move on with our lives," she said quietly, so only people in a 5 mile range (like me) would be able to hear her.

I ignored my heart, which was going about 80 miles an hour and stepped closer to the girl. People were still watching us but I was really trying to tune them out. This was hard enough.

She glanced up at me. "This means nothing. It's just a stupid prank set up by Starfire and Beast Boy. It doesn't have to be more than half a second."

I nodded.

"Of course."

I leaned down and hesitantly kissed her. Lightly, no harder than a butterfly landing on a flower, but it really was amazing. Who knew kissing Raven would be like this?

True to her word, Raven pulled away after half a second. I blinked. She did that small upturn of her lips once more and then left out the doors, probably to go meditate or something.

People were once again talking, their attention focused on each other, not on me. I noticed Starfire and Beast Boy high five in their corner.

I focused on the nearest chair, one next to where Cyborg was grinning at me. I dropped down in the seat next to him. Looking at his face, the cyber man looked torn between congratulating me and threatening bodily harm if I ever did that again to the girl who was like his litter sister.

I smirked. If I had my way, there would be more between Raven and me, but I didn't have to let Cyborg know just yet.

Raven had a right to know first.

The End

* * *

A/N: Bah. OOC, and cliche. :sigh: Oh well. It's ok. I hope. Drop by a review if you like.

Super Reader


End file.
